legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - The Will of Qliphoth/@comment-5032898-20180312103942/@comment-24758512-20180312154902
There will no problems for Leonardo to appear considering Iscariot has a now large influence in the story serving the main foil to the Catholic Rebels' battles. It should be good since it will help in the introduction of Leonardo in SoK story. You can even turn him into one of the main antagonists if you wish, it will help his influence in the Catholic Church. Mina Harker will put an end to World War III in the next episode after Judgment Day, starting the Downfall timeline where humans will destroy themselves while stuck in the paranoia of erradicating the Black Demons from the Earth, and on the way, Mina will have moments with Katarina to corrupt her into becoming Red Moon Tyrant, thus serving her as the main antagonist of Mafusa Gang with Mina as the Bigger Bad (NO SHOUNEN in history had the idea of turning thei Hero of the story into a villain, ever... Well, considering the protagonism power thing). They will all die, all heroes and villains in the story will die on Downfall timeline with the exception of Revelation of Qliphoth, the Fallen's Essence, Towa, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and Aryana Westcott who will survive the destruction of Earth... Well, this is not a spoiler at all but Azul will not die so early like that (she will die in the Downfall but at the hands of MPS and the Zero Numbers). No worries, she will live for a while before the BAD ENDING. In Mafusa Gang's Sub Arc, Imperia and Katya will be the main protagonists, turning the tables of the story in a dramatic level. Well, yes. No matter how powerful these organizations are in Saga AA, they still puppets of Balam Alliance, even the Holy Eye of Order as they worship an entity from Qliphoth that still serves Hell as a Princess while Diabla is merely connected to it. That's why the Balam Alliance Emperors are, and always will be the Bigger Bads of the storyline as a whole, behind Sequined Sadist who created the omniverse and has even bigger influence in the existence instead of controlling things behind Earth that for her is nothing more than a planet on the size of a bacteria, which she can easily destroy jusy by blinking her eye... Yeah... For me, writting Aki Honda's Humilliation Conga was my favorite part! Since Akrak had a contract with the Fallen's Essence who sold her magic crystals to help in the creation of Hands of Apocalypse, she was related to magic and so she was sent to Limbo... Perfect ending for her as much as Aki Honda deserved. But of course, Aki is now alive and will be kept alive under brutal sexual tortures of Vira... (even Eckidina's demise was more sympathetic since she still loved Misogi, but for Aki Honda who held nothing dearly, I did my best to satisfy my sadism xD) Thanks for reading this episode bud!! :)